


Cecil Robdebank

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the crossover challenge.</p><p>L&O meets Poirot.</p><p>This come to me while I was watching TV with my nan this afternoon and it wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cecil Robdebank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crossover challenge.
> 
> L&O meets Poirot.
> 
> This come to me while I was watching TV with my nan this afternoon and it wouldn't leave me alone.

Serena finished reading the evening paper, sliding it across Arthur’s desk. “Page six,” she stated intentionally.

Arthur opened the paper to the page, skimming the short article. He scrunched the paper in anger. “That SOB is back,” he declared.

“Who’s back?” Jack probed.

“Cecil Robdebank, I put him away over twenty-five years ago. He’s taunting me.”

Serena raised an eyebrow. “Taunting you, sir?” she questioned.

“That SOB escaped from Rikers over ten years ago.”

*

Lennie stared at the vaguely familiar mug shot of a suspect. “Hey Ed, who’s he remind you of?”

Catching a glimpse of the picture, Ed chortled. “Is that Hercule Poirot?”

“No, this is Cecil Robdebank. Arthur Branch put him away for life but he escaped from Riker’s over ten years ago.”

“So why do we have this case?” Ed questioned.

Anita stood beside Ed. “Because he’s in my office,” she whispered.

“Mr. Robdebank we meet again,” Arthur boomed.

“Non monsieur, I am Hercule Poirot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may still turn this into a one shot at some point.


End file.
